User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Why was my "Carter" Creepypasta deleted? It's not related to the one's deleted by LOLSkeletons. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Carter?venotify=created I've also want to have a grammar check and fix,if there are some grammar mistakes. I wanted to thank you for your in depth analysis of my story "The Danse" You pointed out key details that I did not notice (obviously). You also pointed out wording that I thought was fine but pointed them out making me wonder how it was possible for me to miss them. I did however feel like you interpreted the ending wrong. I do blame this on myself because I left it to a few details that the reader had to catch and perhaps I should of put more to help the reader. If you did replace the arms race details you would get an entirely diffrent ending. The ending is supposed to be that everyone at the dance died. This is why the cunclusion of the story is the main character looking at a danse macabre (dance of death. The two men symbolize with pins symbolize, as well as the story, what could have been say a nuclear war happened. This is what happens at the end as the two men drop their jars (which symbolize the bomb) and everyone at the dance dissapears (dies). At the ending our main character ends up in a bunker, and sees the painting making him realize what he had just attended, a danse macabre. Let me make myself clear, I am not saying my pasta should have been published, but through the questions you asked in the edit I felt that they needed to be adressed. I am truely thankful for your in depth analysis of the pasta and it has helped me for future refrence EvansNews (talk) 14:22, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Evans News Something that concerns you and the whole damn wiki Hey Empy, just want to let you know about this if you still don't know it. I've made a blog about it; you can find it here. RuckusQuantum 15:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Just wondering.. Hey Empy, just wondering why my story was immediately deleted? I very highly doubt someone has already written something just like this. I read everything and didn't see any rules I broke. It was called "The Boy of my Dreams". Thanks!--Skittles22003 (talk) 19:03, May 19, 2016 (UTC) He's Back! So I recently got another message from Logan Vernier recently. This is the message he sent on this wiki: "You're my cancer blood cell. I have no more friends & I know that makes you happy because you LOVE pain from such motherfuckers. Do you think there's more? Remember to stay away from me. Stay with Mike forever, my cancer blood cell. I'm gonna return to my internet hiatus trying to be happy. Logan Vernier (talk) 13:27, May 19, 2016 (UTC)" ' Would this type of message be considered harassment on this wiki? Because it certainly looks like it to me. He's still been constantly harassing me offsite so I don't think he's one to say "Remember to stay away from me". I've been blocking every YouTube and Skype account he has made and he's still trying to contact me. So if anything, I'm actually doing everything I can to ''NOT contact him. To top it all off, now he's starting to harass me on this wiki! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'''Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Confused? Hey, so I am new to this blog and I had posted my first story. It got deleted and I am genuinly confused. I read all about the quality guidelines and I still don't understand what I did wrong. Can you help me understand? JaniceCreeps (talk) 03:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC)Janice Misspelling Hey, I believe there is a misspelling on this protected Category page. It is, "If it something minor, like a comma that needs to be added..." Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 05:19, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Error Critique? Hey, you've instrumentally helpful to me and given me so much useful advice since I've started writing creepypastas online. So I thought it would be fitting if you read my latest pasta and told me what you think. I don't actually write pasta's a lot anymore, life's been too good lately for me to want to get lost in the macabre of a site like this. Anyway it's called "Error," here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Error EtherBot (talk) 10:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Story Blog A found a story posted on a blog: here. MrDupin (talk) 12:49, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Response I've responded to your message on my talk page. Thanks. Calcetines (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC) re: blogical Hey the green man deal was posted as a blog posrt because I thought the story was INTERESTING but ultimately not an actual creepypasta you know? Like I don't think it should be uploaded because A) it's a campfire story and B) I didn't make it up myself. Plus I wanted to not just post the story but also comment on it etc, which I don't think(?) you can really do with regular creepy pasta stories. Either way I don't get why there are even rules limiting blog posts, I mean I can understand limiting like... harmful behavior from blogs and terrible pasta's but just limiting whether or not stories can be written in blogs doesn't make a lot of sense to me. I mean either way, if it was just about the possibility that I posted it as a blog post by.. accident I don't get that either. I clearly know how you're supposed to UPLOAD stories, it's just writing good ones that I have a problem with haha. Long story short, I wrote it as a blog post because I had thoughts on the Green Man that went beyond just wanting to put the story on a place on the internet. EtherBot (talk) 19:38, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: re: blog But why is it against site rules? Like I won't reupload the post but at least explain how creative content on personal user blogs needs to be limited to things other than campfire stories As soon as I posted my story it got deleted, It follows the quality guidelines and I'm not sure how someone could have read it and found fault with it as soon as it went up.--Geek2max (talk) 04:49, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Rules Hey Travis, A couple of days ago you removed my post from the writers workshop, "A trial in hell(final version)" You didn`t really explian exactly why you removed it,as it was from the wriers workshop,and not the actual wiki.All what you said was that it"Voilated forum ruled" If you could explain to me exactly why it was removed,that would be great. Thanks,Electrolord (talk) 02:11, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion May I ask why my post What's in my reflection was taken down. The explantaion is not clear enough. NSirmountable (talk) 02:32, May 25, 2016 (UTC)nsirmountable I don't know the reason why it was taken down. Saying the quality isn't good enough doesn't exactly show me why it was. First I thought it was the walls of text. i removed that and no. NSirmountable (talk) 02:35, May 25, 2016 (UTC)nSirmountable May you check my revamped copy to see if I make the standards? NSirmountable (talk) 02:49, May 25, 2016 (UTC)nSirmountable Sorry that I violated the rules. I didn't realize that what I did was against them. I'll be sure to pay more attention to the rules in the future.AliceCooper99 (talk) 18:42, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I'll remember that 4 next time.AliceCooper99 (talk) 18:47, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Deletion I saw that you deleated my story The Slithering Shadow. I do supect the reason being for that is cliches (or at least partially so.) but it would make more sense to me to be told what you thought didn't meet the standards when it came to said story. I'm sorry for taking up your time with this. I do plan on submitting my story to the Writer's Workshop, but I'd also like to know exactly your reasoning. Again, sorry for taking up your time. Jd 2456 (talk) 19:06, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to point out all those flaws with my story. I see all the points you made and I understand the flaws there. There were some things I feel you didn't quite get a few things, like that superfluous and off conversation, wasn't quite superfluous and it was supposed to be off. At that point you were supposed to question whether what's going on is actually happening or if it was just the main character not being all there. Though the fault is a lot less of you not getting it and it was a failure on my part to properly convey that. Before I submit it to the writer's workshop, I think you've given me good criticism to start fixing up my story. So it seems it will be a revised version I'll be submitting there. Once again, thank you :) Jd 2456 (talk) 21:39, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I get what you were saying, man. As I said, the problem there was that I didn't convey what I wanted to properly, and of course the progression of the conversation is part of the problem. Still though, thanks for all the criticism here. It's much appreciated. :) Jd 2456 (talk) 22:11, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Somethin' Hey, I saw that this story from 2011 is directly taken from here, where it was originally published in 2008. No credit is given. Do you think this is plagiarism, somebody just not citing, or is it too old to matter? Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 19:53, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time I see a story like that. And if you ask for nothing to be done to the page, then you shall receive it. In abundance! :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 20:11, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ¿ Desbloquear La Larga Lista, por favor? Hey good buddy. I hope you are doing well. When are you coming to San Francisco to get drunk with French Touch and me? Open invitation, dog, we'll hang out on Jack Kerouac Street (it's more of an alley, but still). So, I was hoping I could get you to unlock The Long List for me so I can make a couple very minor changes. Thanks so much, man. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:33, May 25, 2016 (UTC) All done. Thank you very much, kind sir. I don't even know if four lokos is legal in California, but if me, you, Jay and French Touch were in an alley it would definitely be four locos, or quatro gringos locos. Maybe we could start smuggling four lokos to the states where it's illegal, and drink all our profit up! Is that shit cheaper than Robitussin? The Tus has been giving me wicked hangovers lately and I'm looking for a new drug. I'm off the bath salts after I ate that homeless guy's face. Very unfortunate incident. I blame the slender man for that one. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:07, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Very interesting about Hemingway. I guess it goes to show that you write about what you know, if you drink it write it. I am definitely going to make me up some Gregorio's Rx with fresh mint from my garden. Has anyone written a crocodili creepypasta yet? Fuck, I'm suddenly feeling very insipired. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:24, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Whenever I make a post in Writers Workshop I get sent to undefined may you help? nSirmountable Its not really an error. When I press enter to make a discussion it sends me to the Undefined post. Which has been deleted nSirmountable I got it cleared up. Thanks though :) Story deletion hi so i was wondering exactly why you deleted my story. you couldn't have had time enough to read it seeing as it wasn't even up for maybe 3 seconds before it was deleted. the grammar is good and the spelling is right. so i'm just wondering why my Yume Carnage origin story was removed. LittleVixenGirl (talk) 14:52, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for that. I did not see the genre listing page, thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'll be more careful next time. Jake888 (talk) 22:37, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Dearly sorry about adding too many categories to my newest story. I was under the impression you had to tag your story with all that could be technically applicable. So, again, sorry. I just wanted to know if it was okay to add "beings" and "Devils/Demons" together or if it could be only one? Just wondering. Salt Mines Just got a good look on your salt mines . The posts there are so pathetic they gave me cancer. But it makes me want to do it, leave tons of shitposts on your talkpage, maybe with a sockpuppet, just for the fun. Please stop me. RuckusQuantum 09:20, May 27, 2016 (UTC) : Forget about the stupid message above, I have something to report. They seem suspicious. Mind checking out ? : RuckusQuantum 15:05, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :: I understand my mistakes. I have been too foolish to realize the consequences of my actions. Forgive me Empy. :: RuckusQuantum 17:28, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: I almost believed you when you said, "it's too late..." Ye, nearly fell for it. ::: RuckusQuantum 17:55, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wonderful, please proceed. I shall no disrupt you. I'll just sit down on my throne and keep watch. ::::RuckusQuantum 18:21, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Why are you a dick? Coltonandjen (talk) Hi, may I ask why was my pasta (Stormy Day) deleted? I consulted most of the pages you had listed for deleted stories, but I'm still kinda confused about it. Captain Gregory Monkeyhead (talk) 19:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC) what did I do wrong? Christopher Avilez (talk) 04:45, May 28, 2016 (UTC) before I begin I would like to start out by giving you some background about me. I have frontal lobe damage. in case you don't know what that is I will tell you. I had a bad fever when I was an infant. I survived but the afromentioned fever caused me to get damage to the front part of my brain. so I became developmentally delayed meaning I can't understand most things that an adult my age would. so when you tell me what I did wrong rather than just telling me I did something wrong, you have to explain it to me simple like you would explain to a small child. when you deleted my posts I got concerned. please tell me what I did wrong on it and explain to me how to do better next time. Christopher Avilez (talk) 04:45, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Noted. I just can't stand seeing my artworks displayed as such a small thumbnail. It hurts my artistic ego. Pardon me if I cause issues, will be careful next time. RuckusQuantum 09:14, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi there Empy! It'sa me, LUIGI! I hope your day is going well, but since it's morning, you're probably asleep. Just wanted to let you know the Luigifan is still here! Bye for now, and enjoy the rest of your day! Luigifan100 13:29, May 28, 2016 (UTC) WOAH! CLERIC watch out we got a rebel over here! Not signing your posts?!?! *Takes Empy's cookie away*. Hahah, just messing with you of course, glad to hear that you're visting family, hope you have fun! Luigifan100 14:58, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi Empy, I an not trying to be a jerk here, but I have trouble editing my posts in WW. I am not asking for you to change the rules or for a special exception to them. I just wanted to let you know. Additionally I have a question about how it works. When I am able to edit it, my work does not update to recent. This means the only people that will view or comment on my work are those that have already seen it. This prevents the work from being seen by new, or more experienced eye post edit. I understand that you want to prevent duplicate stories, but I think if a story gets edited it should move back to the top of the list. I do foresee an issue where a person could continually delete a period and add it back pushing their story up. This can be aleviated by using the same method you use currently. By allowing as many people as possible to view a work the authors can be sure that they are presenting the best possible piece most likely to be accepted. Thanks for your time. Demuerto 16:01, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Demuerto